Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger
Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Gildarts Clive and Grimoire Heart Dark Mage Bluenote Stinger. Prologue Cana Alberona fails in executing Fairy Glitter to defeat Bluenote. Bluenote begins to belittle Natsu and Cana, realizing that she didn't have enough Magic Power, prepares herself to die. Just as Bluenote is about to kill Cana, Gildarts arrives and pushes him away. Seeing her father's face, Cana begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 12-18 Battle Gildarts charges forward as he yells for the others to go. Bluenote flips the part of the ground Gildarts stood on upside-down. The Magic of Gildarts destroys this upside-down ground and their fists meet as Bluenote jumps up to Gildarts. A tremendous amount of Magic is released, destroying most of the ground nearby. It is Gildarts who overpowers Bluenote in that exchange, surprising Bluenote. Wendy Marvell tells them that it's best to follow Gildarts' orders and Cana agrees, saying that they will only be in the way. Natsu Dragneel is determined to stay but Lucy Heartfilia is able to pull him away while the others follow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 2-9 The two powerful Mages clash as they are evenly matched in power. Their battle destroys the terrain, flipping pieces of land upside down and sending them flying everywhere. Even the punches they exchange send waves of Magic throughout the atmosphere. Before long, both of them start sweating from the heat of the battle. Although later, Gildarts suddenly collapses as if by exhaustion along with the Fairy Tail Mages all over the island when the Tenrou Tree at the center of the island falls by Azuma's hand, resulting to him being easily beaten up by Bluenote.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5, 14-15 However, later, when Erza Scarlet defeats Azuma in their battle, he and the other Fairy Tail members recover their Magic and energy once more. He captures Bluenote's foot as it is about to stomp on him and fiercely asks how he's supposed to keep up his pristine image as an examiner when he got all rustled up. Bluenote starts to grow thrilled at the thought that they could finally start getting serious. He casts Black Hole, an infinite point of gravity that will swallow up everything. As the spell is about to make contact with Gildarts, it starts cracking, much to Bluenote's disbelief. It is Gildarts who's shattering and nullifying his super-powerful spell. With incredible power, Gildarts sends Bluenote flying with Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean, defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 7-10, 14-17 Aftermath Meanwhile, Natsu's group arrives in camp to see the critically injured Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen and the just-defeated Rustyrose. The gathered Mages that can still move listen as Panther Lily relays to them the location of Grimoire Heart's ship and they decide to split into two groups, an attack group and a defense group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 4-5 Much later, Gildarts is seen lying on the ground, complaining how he can't move and that he must really be getting old.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 1 References Navigation Category:Fights